


Two paths

by N_The_Loner



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Kagamine Len and Rin Are Siblings, Multi, Poor Rin, bully!gakupo, gumi POV, scared gumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:13:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_The_Loner/pseuds/N_The_Loner
Summary: "Its like two paths, You have to choose one!" - Rin Kagemine
Relationships: Gakupo/Gumi/Luka, Gumi/Megurine Luka, Hatsune Miku/Kagamine Rin, Hatsune Mikuo/Kagamine Len, Kaito/Meiko (Vocaloid)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Gumi POV: Im walking to school, like any other regulaur day. I look forward and i see my tiny friend group.. Consisting of Hatsune Miku and The Kagemine Twins. Im going to catch up with them! I run to them, I hear cheerful voices coming through their mouths.. "Gumi!!!" Rin says. "G'mornin Gumi-san." Len says. "Gumi!" Miku says. "Hiiii!" I say to them after. "How was yo weekend?" Rin asks me. "Good, what about you guys?" I reply. "Me and Rin went to a haunted house, y'know since halloween is comin' up?" Len says. "Was Rin being a chicken the whole time?" Miku asks teasingly. Len nods. "H-Hey! I Wasnt!" Rin pouts. I laugh. That Rin, No wonder Miku loves her so much. We all bicker and laugh all the way to school. We have a bit of time before class starts, so we hang out where we usually sit for lunch until someone shows up.. He has long purple hair, Beautiful eyes, and hes very wealthy.. But hes a jerk! Kamui Gakupo. Ugh, The biggest bully ive ever met. "Look who it is, The losers club!" Kamui teases. I roll my eyes. Seriously? "Leave us alone, Kamui." Len says. Clearly annoyed. "What? Am i being a burden?" He laughs. Rin has a non polite look on her face. Not very threatening though, "Yes infact you are, Jungle breath." I hiss at him. I quickly cover my mouth, Oh shit! I did not just insult the richest person in our school! "What'cha say doll?" He says, with a rather terrifying look. "I- Uhm, Er- I didnt-" I stutter. "I like this one." He calls out to one of his friends behind him. "Put 'er on my list." Kamui than says. List? I exchange a glance with Rin, Le "Dont you DARE try putting gumis pretty name on your grubby ass list!" Miku threatens. Miku defended me in some sort of way. "Wanna fight Teal Bitch?.." Kamui asks, lifting up his fist. Hes about to punch Miku until we hear a soft yet prickly voice. "Kamui! What are you doing to them!" My favorite voice then says. A pink haired women name Megurine Luka than appears. "Ah, Sis!" Kamui says, looking scared. Never once in my life have i seen him look scared. Luka is Kamuis sister. But Luka is also my biggest crush... My face turns a little hot, and Rin cant help but snicker. Luka is also the president of the student council so she keeps her brother in-line. Ah, Shes so pretty! "Kamui Gakupo! Do not even touch your list ever again!" Luka yells. Kamui nods then all of a sudden...:


	2. Two Paths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of a sudden...

All of a sudden the lights flicker than completely shut off. Wha- Whats happening?! "Huh?!" A voice that sounded quite like Rin. I trip and fall and land in someones arms.. But who? I can feel their hair but cant see it, so it cant be Rin or Len.. Its either Miku, Luka, Or Gakupo. "Everyone! Stay calm! Its just the lights!" I hear Len yell. I feel a hand stroke my hair.. Whats happening?! A few minutes the lights turn on.. I see.. Pink Hair?! Yeah thats right... I, Gumi Megpoid. Is in Luka Megurines arms. AND HER HAND IS STROKING MY HAIR! "Oh I-Im sorry..." I muffle out. Luka gives me a smile that says "Its ok." I turn around and see Rin on the floor, Len standing there aware of his surroundings, And Kamui staring at Luka with a dirty look. I quickly get out of her arms. Miku stares at me with a cheeky grin. She mustve seen how red my face is! Okay keep calm, Gumi. Its ok... Its not ok! I apologize to Luka. And then the bell rings, We scatter to class. Does Luka really like me? I mean she could.. Ah! Shes straight.. Right?! 

[after class]  
I cant believe Megurine touched me... THE MEGURINE LUKA! Oh Rin and Len, And Miku! Ill run up to them. "Hey guyss-" I begin. They are all crowded up at my locker, They were probably waiting for me- "Hey guys?" I ask. "Gumi. You wont like this." Len says. He scoots over and i look at my locker. And I see.. PICTURES OF GAKUPO EVERYWHERE ON MY LOCKER. OUT OF EVERYONE. KAMUI GAKUPO. ah theres a note. I snatch it and read it carefully. "Dearest Gumi-Sama, I have written to you because i would like you to know that I have fallen inlove with you! Text me! 123-456-789. xxx Kamui ‹3" I hold the note. This idiot! IDIOT! "Hey, Gumi.. That doesnt look like Gakupos hand writing..." Rin says. I tilt my head at em. "That looks like Megurines hand writing.." Len adds to that. WHAT?! My feelings have changed towards Luka. HOW COULD SHE?! Ugh! I rip down the phtos of gakupo and stuff them in my locker. I run up to the president councils office. I openn the door to see Luka with her phone out, smiling at it. "Ah, Ms Megpoid, Yes?" She says . "Who did this?!" I sort of yell. I hand her the note. She snickers. Since im next to her chair, She pulls me by the arm, "You sure are the fast type, arent you." She says flirtatiously. I pull away with a grunt. "Ms Megpoid, Theres no need to be frustrated with me..." She hisses out. Is she?! FLIRTING WITH ME?!


	3. The encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megurine and Gumi have chat..

Gumi POV:  
She cant be! I blush. "Ah, Youre all red.. Am I making you uncomfortable?" The beautiful pink haired woman asks. I shake my head. She smiles "Great." She says in a sweet tone. "Ms Megpoid have a seat." she insists. I sat down. "So Ms Megpoid. I have a few questions, Do you mind answering them?" She asks again. "No, I dont mind.." I say. She smiles. "Ok, Lets get started. What are your opinions on Gakupo?" Gakupo?! Yikes.. Erm.. "Well.. Y'see hes a jerk but he is kinda cute?.." I say. She nods. "And lets see... Your opinions on me?" She questions out of the blue. Just like that?! My eyes widen. 

Luka POV:   
Shit! I shouldnt have said that. "Excuse me. I have no manners. I shouldnt ask stuff like that. Moving on. Your classes, Is anyone bothering you?" I then say. Im pretty sure she'll ignore how horrid that question was. "Well, Yes there is someone who likes to bully me a bit, But dont worry its not Kamui or anything!" She then says. I will eliminate whoever hurts Megpoid, "Ahh, Who?" I ask cheerfully. "Well she goes by the name of 'Sukone Tei' She likes stalking and bullying and my friends." I didnt expect her to be so open towards me. "Ill report this immediately. Thank you for your cooperation." I say. I wink at her. "H-Heheh... No problem!" She gets up and leaves. I smirk. Ill make sure this 'Sukone.' is dead. I laugh. Quietly of course.


	4. Buisness to take care of.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> luka..has some plans.

TW CHARACTER DEATH

Luka POV:  
I skim through class files. Sukonee Teiii. Ah, Here it is. I pull out her file, Sukone Yei, huh. Ill dispose of her rubbish life. I make an announcement on the intercom. "May Ms Sukone Tei please come to the student council presidents office?" I announce. Sukone, Hah. Wonder what she looks like. 5 minutes pass by. I hear a knock on my door. "Come In. Sukone." I smirk. A white haired, red eyed, woman enters the room. Shes quite beautiful. Nost as pretty as Gumi though. "Hello, Sukone'" I greet. She waves. "come sit." I insist. She sits. "do you know why I called you here?" She shakes her head. "Well, Ive gotten a complaint from a different classmate that youve been stalking her and her friends." I say. "Ah.." She says blunty. This bitches voice is irritating. "lets chat on my balcony" I smile. "Okay." She says. All of the offices are on the top floor and have balconys. No one is there and its part of the way to her class. Perfect. I allow her to get infront of me. As she begins to speak I push her. I watch her splat on the ground. No noise made, Perfect. I owe her for that in hell. I quickly enter my office. No one will suspect anything. Ah, Gumi.. The things I do for you. Oh! Its almost lunch time. Theyll certainly find the body after lunch. Ill make a second announcement so people aren't suspicious. "May Ms Sukone Tei please come to the student council president office?"  
Kyahh.. Gumi will be all good for now.


End file.
